Rose and Mr Belikov
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: I know this has been done before. Its Rose's senior year and she wants to make the most out of it and graduate but what happens when the new history teacher Mr. Belikov comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second fanfiction. I don't have much to say at the moment and I will try to update a lot and because I only have one story at the moment so I don't know how I will balance 2 out .Also I want to say thank you to everyone who has given me ideas for the story.**

**Chapter one**

**Rose pov**

My alarm woke me blasting out the sound of the radio. Uh I thought the first day my senior year.

This year

I thought _im going to make it count_. Its true I Rose Hathaway is going to graduate high school and find my place in the world.

I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. First I went down and had a breakfast of toast with butter then raced upstairs jumped in the shower and got dressed.

My outfit consisted of blue skinny jeans with a white top under a red cardigan and white converse and to finish it all off a red flowery scarf rapped arround my neck.

A car horn beeped from outside it was Lissa my best friend.

Me and Lissa had been friends since kindergarten, it felt like just yesterday that our friendship had been born and now look at us were seniors.

I took one last look in the mirror and grabbed my bag and rushed down and hopped into her car.

"Oh my god Liss its our senior year!" We both squealed in excitement.

After we had calmed down enough Liss started to drive to school on the way we talked about what we wanted to achieve this year.

When we reached it she parked by the rest of our friends. I got out and was pulled into a hug by Eddie. Eddie and I went way back our parents where in high school together and our mothers where best friends so me and Eddie were raised together.

This created a brother sister bond, he was the big brother ive always wanted all protective towards me and scares of any guy trying to get close to me.

"Hey Rosie" I recognised that voice I turned and saw Christian Lissa boyfriend. Sometimes all I wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Dont. Call. Me. That!" he knew that I got angry when he called me that but he still did it anyway.

"Just leave each other alone would you" Said Lissa i could tell she was getting annoyed at our constant bickering but its all Christians fault.

"But Liss" I whined "We wouldn't be us if we didn't bicker" Christian nodded in agreement.

Christians and my friendship was a strange one we always fought but we where close and he was like a brother, correction a really annoying brother.

We started walking into the school to get our schedule. There was whispering and giggling all around us I wondered why.

I saw a petit figure run towards us I recognised her as Mia one of our friends.

"Hey guys" Her high voice chirped "Have you heard?"

"Herd what" replied Jill slowly.

Jill was Eddies girlfriend I liked her however she was quite and dint talk much but when it came to it could hold her own and for that I respect towards her.

"Oh there's this hot new teacher. hes all the way from Russia and will be replacing Miss. Smith thanks to Rose."

Oh yeah I had forgotten that had left. She claimed it was my fault that the desk she was leaning on fell.

Well ok I was me but I had a good reason she was a mean old horrible which.

"Oh yeah" I mumbled.

"Anyway" Liss distracted any attention away from me "What lessons have you got this year?"

I hadn't looked at my schedule before now and as I did I noticed what lessons I had.

Names- Rose Hathaway

9.00-9.20- Homeroom

9.20-10.20- pe

10.20-11.50- break

11.50-12.50- Maths

12.50-2.00- Lunch

2.00-3.00- History

3.00-4.00- English

Great I thought maths, history and english in the same day, the subjects that I was failing at could this get any worse.

**Time skip**

Turns out the day did get worse, first I found out I was the only girls do extra pe so I had to do it with the boys, that wasnt a problem it was that I had to share a class with Ralf and Jessie. They were apsolute douche and spread rumors like a wild-fire in Australia.

Then I embarrassed myself in maths by getting loads of answers wrong and now im sat in History staring into the new teachers face.

"Now class I am " I heard the Russian accent he had come through. So did all the girls in class because they giggled.

"You are a failing class and my job is to get you back on track ready for your exams. I think history is important because it tells us where we come from who shaped the world, who helped create society as we know it today"

In typical Rose fashion I made a snarky comment

"Sooozze ville"

The class laughed at what I said but he didn't seem effected this surprised me. He continued on like I hadn't said anything. This made me even more determined to get under his skin.

The class ended and we were told to do research on our family trees to and I quote 'find out who we are'.

I sat through English not paying attention and waited till the end of the day.

Liss drove me home as usual I thanked her and got out. As I entered my house I kept thinking about what happened today.

I'm going to figure him out and make me his living nightmare.

* * *

**So that it for this chapter. Love it hate it? What do you think? Just review or pm me.**

**Rachelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So im not good at AU so I just want to thank everybody who following this who favoured it and who has reviewed. A MASSIVE THANK YOU! Also im english so I want to thank 3369 for helping me.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri pov**

* * *

It was my second week at high school and already I had students that thought they could do what ever they wanted.

Mainly that Rose Hathaway girl shes rude and disrespectful. I had heard what she had done to her last teacher and heard rumors about her arround the school. I suppose though you can't alway rely on gossip.

I tried to not let her get to me but she was already getting under my skin I didn't show it of course this would give her satisfaction and I didn't want that.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for my next class to come in. I looked up and found that it was her class.

I locked eyes with her and a unkown feeling rushed through me. I hadn't even got the feeling before not even with any other girl ive dated. I noticed everything about her.

Her dark brown hair reaching her back, her eyes and how they sparkled. Wait what am I saying _stop it Dimitri she is your student you should not have feelings like this!_

The class took their seats and I began the lesson, of course before I could start there was a late arrival. He scanned the class for an empty seat and grinned when he found one empty right next to Rose.

"Ok take out your homework and what I want you to do is use the information you have gathered to draw up your family tree and after you've finished that I want you to write a paper on what you have found out" My voice was clear and full of authority.

I noticed all but one take their homework out and yep you guessed it that person was Rose.

"Miss. Hathaway is there a reason why you don have your homework?"

"No" she replied her voice snarky "I just didn't feel like doing it"

"And why not?"

Before Rose could say another word she was interrupted by one of the boys in the class.

"Yeah well it's not like Rose needs to know who her family is, her dad ditched her and her mom properly didn't want to have her as a child I mean who would. And her mom well her mom just doesn't want to be arround her. I wouldn't blame her really"

The class gasped at this and when I looked over to Rose she had tears in her eyes. Seeing them made me angry that this childish fool had dared to insult her.

Wow

I thought _Where did that come from._

Of course Rose being who she is just had to respond.

"Well at least I have brains Ralf probably more than you can say" So Ralf was his name.

Before I could stop all of this he hit the last straw.

"Well at least I know who my dad is unlike you Rose at least I can say who my parents are"

Rose jumped out of her chair tears still in her eyes marched up to Ralf and punched him in the face.

The class broke out into whispers the noise gradually increased into shouts it got so noisy I hd to shout over the students to get their attention.

"STOP!" I shouted over the noise of the class room they all fell silent and turned to face me even Rose.

" please get out and im afraid you have to go to headmistress Korvias office"

Rose sighed in defeat grabbed her bags and left the classroom. Slamming the door shut behind her.

**Rose pov**

**time skip**

Great just great it turns out my punishment for punching Ralf inn the eye and not turning my homework in was a full weeks worth of detention after school with Mr. Belikov starting today.

The last bell of the day rang and while all the other students raced out of the classroom toward the exit I trudged over to room 120 on the door placed there was a metal plat stating the subject teacher and room. Of course this one read

Room 120

History

I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' as I entered the room I was told to sit down at a desk. He was there standing against his desk at the front of the class looking like the god he was made out to be. I decided to sit at the front as it would be easer and maybe less painful, I turned away I didn't want to face him.

"Rose" I turned to look at him "You know why your here and I want to say im not going to make you right lines like the other teachers"

I sighed in relief I had done lines before and belive me it was not fun.

"However" I knew this was coming "You will do extra work with me. We will do your family tree and your assignment that was set in today's class"

As he said this he reached for his laptop and put it on my desk. I decided that if he was just going to stand there and watch me I might aswell do the work.

I bent my head down and got to work.

* * *

**OK that it im sorry if it's a bit short but im trying. Review please and once again thanks :)**

**Rachelx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3. I want to thank everybody who's read the story who's followed and favorited it means a lot and I just want to say thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Rose pov**

I had served these detentions for half a week and what surprised me the most was that I found that I was looking forward to them more as the week progressed.

I didn't know what it was maybe it was that I was learning something but the bigger part of me said it was the other person in the room. Ok the hot other person in the room. OK was hot I admit it, I was becoming more attracted to him the more time I spent in his detentions.

Everything about him drawed my attention . From his brown shoulder length hair and the way he tied it back but some strands came loose. The way he held himself with pride that when you where with him you couldn't help but respect him.

The time came again for me to get up. I looked out of the window and saw that the sunshine filled days in Montana had come to an end and that the rain had just begun.

I dressed in suitable clothes and grabbed my coat. I ran out into the rain as fast as I could and jumped into Lissa's car.

"Hey Liss" I said

"Hey" she responded her tone gloomy.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well you know the dance is coming up in 2 months" Shoot I had forgotten about that I nodded for Lissa to continue "Well Christian hasn't asked me"

At this I burst out laughing I knew this made me a bad friend but it was hilarious.

She looked at me with hurt on her face and I was quick to explain myself.

"Oh come on Liss like you said its 2 months away he could ask you at any moment"

"Oh I hadn't looked at it like that"

"And besides" I added "Who says the guys got to ask the girls that's just sexist. We should be able to ask the guys aswell you know"

Lissa looked at me like I was crazy she kinda supported the guys ask the girls thing. She thought it was traditional and all she ever wanted in life was a prince charming. I wondered when he was going to come along it wasnt like pyro was a prince more like a pain in the ass.

Me and Liss where so different in so many ways I mean where she had straight platinum blond hair that reached below her back I had wavy dark brown hair that reached my back. Her eyes where a light green and mine a dark brown. Her skin was pale and mine was tanned, This I proberly inherited of my father as my mother and I looked nothing alike.

Thats not all the differences Lissa and I had our personalities where different. Lissa was the kind-hearted caring type where as I was the brash, punch first, Rash one. But I did know one thing and that was we stuck up for our friends.

We entered the school parking lot and went our separate ways. I had Science first and I managed to enter the class room before the second bell rang. I took my seat and tuned out the rest of the lesson.

**Time skip**

Lunch couldn't come about quick enough. I raced into the canteen and got in line. I grabbed my lunch consisting of a chocolate donut, a pizza slice and some water, and sat down at a table with the rest of my friends.

Sat arround it was Mia who was only 5ft with golden hair that hung in ringlets and pretty blue eye. Mia was a girly girl but could be a right bitch sometimes.

Eddie who was practically my brother he was tall standing at 6ft with blond hair that had a cute boyish style to it.

Eddies girlfriend Jill who was the youngest of us all she was quite and liked to wear plain clothes but she made them her own.

Lissa my best friend of all time and her boyfriend Christian who was the complete opposite of Lissa with dark black hair carefully styled and icy blue eyes.

Christian and I might not get on but if anyone hurt Lissa you would be facing the both of us.

I was snapped out of my inner monologue by Lissa.

"So Rose we totally need to go shopping this weekend" At this I groaned she knew how much I hated shopping and still dragged me along.

"Please Rose" She begged "We need to go so we can get our dresses for the dance"

Oh I knew what she was doing she was giving not so subtle hints to christian about the dance.

Lissa gave me the puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't say no to.

"I don't have any money Liss and you know that" It's not that I was poor it's that my mother didn't belive in pocket-money she says that if I want money I have to work for it, so I have a crappy job at a restaurant waiting tables.

The pay wasnt bad and all its just it means I got straight from the detentions to my job this gives me no time for friends.

"Well ill pay for you" She insisted

"No Liss I couldn't let you do that" She knew I hated anyone buying me things it made me feel like I was charity "How about I tell you on Friday I don't know how much im getting paid this week but when I know ill let you know" Liss nodded her head in agreement.

I spent the rest of my lunch talking to the others and the time flew by the bell rang and I walked over to double history. Wednesdays where now evil because it wasnt enough that I have double history I now had to have an hours detention after it.

Once the class had been seated began he told us to write an essay on everything we knew about the cold war.

The class ended and everyone filed out everyone except me.

"So comrade" I joked looking at "What am I doing today?"

He stayed silent looking at my work when he finished reading it he looked at me. He then proceeded to come over to my desk and sit on the one in front of mine.

"This is fantastic Rosemarie, I don't know why you don't show the talent and potential you have during lectures because as far as im aware this is grade A work" He looked at me his eyes pieced into mine.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"Hey I ment that as a compliment you know. Do you not see how much potential you have and how good your work is?"

At this I shrugged again but responded to him

"No not really everyone thinks im just Rose Hathaway the girl who's father ditched her and her mother doesnt want to be arround her. They overlook me as just some girl who can't keep her temper in check and that's the only thing she's good for using her fists and not her brains" I had never opened up like this to anyone not even Liss

"They don't know how it feels to have a dad that didn't want her straight from birth and a mom that has to just put up with her and chooses to ignore her. they've all got money to spend on whatever they feel like but it's not like that for me my mom wont even give me money for college and I have to pay for it and while everyone going you some fancy college I'll be suck here in Montana going to the collage down the road. They have everything they've ever wanted and complains about it. I have hardly anything and am expected to put up with it"

By the end of my speech I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to look up to see Mr. Belikovs face, to see the pity in his eyes.

"Your right" He agrees " You do have to put up with it but you know you can stop that reputation if you want all you have to do is work hard"

At this I looked up at him and saw nothing in his eyes. No sympathy, no emotion at all. I liked that

"Thanks " He held out a tissue and took it gratefully I dried my eyes and looked up once more I could see he was retreating to his desk.

"Its Rose by the way" He looked at me with questioning eyes "Rose not Rosemary uhh I think its to posh"

"Oh" Was his comeback "Todays detention is over you may go home"

I looked at the clock and saw I had only been here for 15 minutes.

"Thanks Comrade" I said as I rushed out of the door with a smile on my face.

I though I herd a faint "No problem Roza" coming from the direction of class room but I must have just been imagining it.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter thanks for reading it and don't forget to review :)**

**Rachelx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 thank you for all the support and I would like to thank RozaBelikova-x and 3369 who have followed the story and have become some amazing friends of mine so thank you guys :)**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Dimitri's pov**

Rose rushed out of the class room and I thought about how she had opened up to me it took a lot of trust for her to do that. I would keep what she told me a secret but I hope she took my advice to change the reputation she had been given.

I started to pack up my things when I got a phone call on my mobile. I picked it up and saw the caller ID. I declined the phone call and would ignore the rest of the calls that kept coming through.

I exited the large building and made my way to my car. It was four door black Honda.

I got into it and remembered that the staff had a dinner meeting at a posh restaurant in town. I drove home and changed into more suitable clothing for the meeting and drove to the restaurant.

As I pulled up I saw the other teaching staff. We walked in the door and was elegantly greeted by a waitress who lead us to a table.

"Your server will be here shortly" The person said.

We were given menus and where told to pick our drinks ready for when our server came.

I heard a feminine voice say

"Can I get your order please" I looked up and saw Rose she had a uniform on and was standing with a small note pad in her hands.

We went round the table ordering our drinks she replied with a simple

"They will be here in a minute"

She went and placed the order to the kitchen staff and went to clean some tables. I had never seen this side of Rose and from looking at the other teachers faces nether had they.

"Belikov" I heard Stan say. Stan Alto was one of the schools Maths teachers.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked I had not heard what he asked me.

"I asked how are Rose's grades improving in History"

"Well" I started " She has talent and is a very promising student"

"You are talking about Rose Hathaway arent you?" Stan responded.

"Yes"

"I agree" Stated Alberta Petrov.

Alberta Petrov is in her 50's but that doesn't stop her from being a PE teacher. She teaches the girls and the students who choose to do the extra PE classes.

"Rose shows a lot of talent in PE in fact she's the only girl that's doing the extra classes"

I was surprised at this but was glad my Roza was doing so well in other classes and that she really was starting to show her true potential. My Roza where did that come from.

_Stop it Dimitri she is your student stop thinking thoughts like that!_

I scolded myself I shouldn't be thinking like this.

Just then Rose appeared with the drinks. They were placed on one tray carefully balanced on one of her petit hands. She placed everyone'sdrink down one by one.

"I'll be back to place your food orders in a minute" She then turned on her heel and walked back over to the kitchen and placed the tray down. I couldn't keep my eyes off her she was just so beautiful.

She left with a smile and half an hour later returned with our food.

"Is that all?" She asked

"No thank you Rose" Said Alberta with a smile on her face.

Rose smiled back and left. Rose's smile was beautiful it lit up her face and made her look like and angel sent from heaven.

Once we had al finished eating Rose came to collect our plates and give us the bill we all paid our share of the bill.

We exited the restaurant paid our respects to each other and went our separate ways.

On the way home I spotted Rose walking along the side-walk. I drove to where she was.

"Rose" She turned to look at me "Would you like a lift home?"

"You sure" She asked I nodded. I knew I shouldnt of done this but it was nearly dark and I didn't want her walking home alone.

I opened the passenger side door so she could get in. Once she had put her seatbelt on I continued driving.

"Thanks for this " She said

"No problem Rose i'm happy to help"

She gave me directions to her house. When we arrived at her house I stopped the car she turned to face me.

"Did you mean it what you said?"

"Meant what Rose?" I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"About how I have a lot of promise and potential?"

"Of course I meant it I wouldn't lie to you Rose" She smiled and I swore my heart fluttered in my chest. I loved seeing her smile and knowing that I caused it made me smile.

"Thanks again for the ride Mr. Belikov"

Before I could respond she did something that shocked me. She kissed me. I wanted to kiss back and was prepared to but she pulled away.

"I..I'm sorry I should'nt have done that, i'm sorry" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Don't be" I replied.

We where getting closer and closer to each other and after the comment I made I slammed my lips back onto hers.

Her lips where soft and plump the feeling of them against mine was amazing. I swiped my tounge against her lips and she granted me access. The kiss became more heated when she moaned and grabbed my hair with her hands.

Finally we needed air so we pulled apart.

"Wow" She said.

"I know" I responded

"So what now?" She asked. Was'nt it obvious I liked her and wanted to be with her.

"Well" I started "I want to be with you I thought it would be obvious after that kiss"

"You like me?" She asked weakly. I nodded my head in reply and she squealed.

"OK I want to be with you to" This pleased me and I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"you better get inside before anyone sees us Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight " She said as she got out of the car.

"It's Dimitri for you Rose"

"Goodnight Dimitri" I chuckled and drove off.

I loved the way she said my name and I couldnt stop thinking about the kiss.

I arrived home and went to bed thinking about my Roza.

Rose pov

After the kiss I gave him I was sure he was going to reject me but he proved me wrong kissed me back with raw passion.

I entered my house and ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I got my jar out from inside my closet and put my wages for todays work into my jar with the rest of my money. I then put it back into my closet and got ready for bed all the while thinking of the kiss and Dimitri.

I got in bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So did you love it hate it? Review on what you thought. Also I recommend that you type up Jamie's world into you tube or Facebook and watch her videos she is funny and I think you would find her funny to.**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**Rachelx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. So chapter 5 that's amazing thank you to all who have read this and who have reviewed it. I try to reply to all reviews but the ones I cant reply to I want to say thank you.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 5**

* * *

**Rose pov**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face I was still giddy from the kiss last night. I knew it was wrong but the kiss we shared was magical and left me wanting more.

I got up out of my warm bed and skipped downstairs. What I didn't expect was my mother to be down there talking to a strange man. My happy mood was destroyed and crushed.

The man had black hair and a goatee. He looked to be about 40ish with brown eyes.

"Mom who's this?" I questioned

"Ahh Rose" She said "This is Ibrahim Mazur a friend of mine"

"You can call me Abe" The man, Abe, said while holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took it and pulled back after 5 seconds.

"So Abe how do you know my mom?" I was starting to feel suspicious of this man. There was just something about him that I didn't like.

"Well we knew each other in school and became friends and have been ever since"

"Ok where do you come from because if im correct your accent doesn't sound American?"

"Rose!" My mother said out raged

"Its alright Janine. Shes just curious that's all part of life"

"So are you going to answer my question or what?" attitude was in my voice.

Abe was looking amused when I said this.

"I'm from Turkey well I was raised there i've traveled all over the world I mainly live in Russia now"

"Oh cool" I replied dumbly.

"Any way Rose Ibrahim will be staying a while" My mum interrupted.

"Ok whatever im just going to go and get ready"

I walked out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom. I picked out some combat boots, plain denim jeans and a black sweater.

My ringtone broke through the silence of my room I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Liss.

"Hey Liss whats up?" I started

"I'm really sorry Rose I can't come and get you my car broke down and Christian offered to drive me and plus I havent spent much time with him so im grabbing breakfast with him at the diner"

Great just great Liss can't come and get me and she wants to spend more time with Christian as if she doesnt spend enough with him.

I felt tears sting my eyes. Liss and I had been friends since kindergarden and where inseparable ever since. Now that she had started dating Christian I felt like we where growing apart.

"Its fine Liss" I tried not to let my voice break she would know if something was up.

"Ok thanks Rose see you at school"

Before I could reply she hung up.

"Yeah see you Liss" I muttered.

I walked out of my room all ready and started to make my way down stairs.

"I'm going now mom!" I shouted

"Ok is Vasilisa here to pick you up?" She questioned

"No her car broke down and she's getting a ride with Christian so im walking."

"Ok honey have fun at school" Typical mom she does'nt offer me a ride or anything. Guess im walking then.

I made my way out of the house and started to walk, just then it decided to start raining.

"Really" I shouted towards the sky the day kept getting worse and worse.

"Rose" I spun arround to come face to face with Dimitri.

"Yes"

"Come on get in the car im driving you to school"

"Wont someone see us?" I questioned

"No" he replied "I'm always first to school and plus I can't let you get sick"

"Thanks"

"No problem Roza"

"Roza?" I questioned

"Your name in Russian"

"Oh" I climbed into his car as he put the heating on.

We drove down the roads in silence just listing to the radio. God he liked crap music. I looked at the channel and saw it was and 80's channel.

"Really comrade this crappy music?"

"Hey I like this music and plus its better than what you listen to now-a-days" He defended.

I went back to being quite after that and I could tell he knew something was up but didn't ask about it.

We got to school and it was empty. He opened doors for me like a true gentleman and led me to his class room.

"I've never been in school this early before" I joked

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew there was something wrong.

"Whats up comrade?"

"Rose I think yesterday was a mistake" My heart fell and so did my smile.

"Oh" I responded

"Yes and im sorry if I lead you to belive otherwise"

"But you kissed me back that means something doesn't it?" I questioned mumbling by the end of it.

It turns out my day could get worse.

"Listen Rose I did kiss you back yes but I thought about it last night and we can't be together. I'm a teacher and your my student this is illegal I could lose my job"

I suddenly thought of something.

"But graduation is this year we could be together after that?"

He just looked at me

"Right" I edged on.

"NO Rose I never felt anything during that kiss im sorry I just don't have feelings for you"

Tears stung my eyes but I wasnt going to show he was getting to me instead I was going to cover it up the way I always did, with anger.

"I trusted you. I told you something I had never told anyone and then you offer me rides home. No it doesn't work like that" I liked my lips "You can't lead a girl on. You're the one that kissed me back you could have just let me go after the first kiss if you thought it was just a mistake but you, _you _went in to the second kiss and now you tell me you didn't feel anything. I knew it was wrong but I liked it I thought you felt something for me. I thought you where going to be the first person that would actually love me. That would fill the hole in my heart that was jumped on by my family I thought you where the one. Obviously not"

By the end of it my voice was cracked and quite. I couldn't look him in the eye I grabbed my stuff and left, storming out of the class room.

The hallways where starting to fill up as I made my way to the bathroom.

I sat in one of the stalls crying with my feet up on the toilet seat.

The bell rang but I didn't go to class Liss would explain why. It just wasnt a day where I had gotten my heart-broken but also a day where my best friend died.

His name was Mason Ashford had died on the 10th October 3 years ago. It was all my fault.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Rose please just one date?"_

_"No Mase you know how I feel about you"_

_"Please. pretty please?"_

_"Fine one date! Pick me up at 7" He smiled at me that lopsided one that would break any girls heart._

_At seven he came and picked me up and took me out._

_"Mase where are we going?"_

_"Is a surprise"_

_"Come on you know I hate surprise's"_

_"I know" He looked at me and not on the road._

_Thats when it happened a car slammed into his side of the car and he tried to sheiled the impact so I wouldn't get hurt. But because he protected me he died._

_I phoned the ambulance and they declared him dead. After that I cried for days and wouldn't com out of my room._

**End of flashback**

Lunch approached and I had history afterwards and then detention. I didn't want to go to ether.

I didn't want to see him.

The lunch bell rang and I heard footsteps throughout the girls toilets.

"Rose" I heard Lissa say I heard the opening and closing of toilet stall doors.

She finally got to mine and no matter how angry I was at her for not spending time with me I needed my best friend right now.

I unlocked the stall and let her in. She put her arms arround me and I collapsed into a ball of tars into her embrace.

"Shhhh it will be alright" She reassured me and that's how we stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thats it love it? hate it? What could I do to improve? I should update tomorrow yay!**

**Rachelx**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 ok that's amazing thank you for all the support :)**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dimitri pov**

I felt depressed for the whole day after this morning I broke her heart and it broke mine seeing her like this. Her history class was after lunch and I wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

I was now sat in the teacher lounge, It was big and had an assortment of different couches and arm-chairs the walls were painted the school colours purple and gold and there was a kitchen facing a big window that aloud you to look out onto the school.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of my senior history class.

As the students entered the room I noticed that my Roza wasnt there. I had to start the lesson ether way.

I started talking about the Cold war and the USSR when I heard talking in the back of my class room.

"Is there a problem "

"No not really sir were just talking about how Rose killed of Mason Ashoford three years ago on this very day" Everybody laughed at this.

Just then one of the boys in the class got up and said

"I think you should just shut up Jessie"

"Oh what you going to do to me Castile"

"You know what I can do to you Zelkos remember 8th grade when I broke your arm"

The whole class laughed and obviously hadn't heard about this. Jessie was beat red at the mention of the incident.

"All right I think you two should calm down" I said

"Yes I agree sir but remember Rose is a murderer" Jessie said this did it for Eddie as he walked up to Jessie and punched him in the nose.

Jessie's nose started bleeding but that didn't stop him from throwing a punch at Eddie. Eddie ducked like he had boxed all his life and punched Jessie in the stomach.

I had to stop this but couldn't talk over the loud noise of the classroom. I took to the last resort which was shouting. I didn't belive in shouting I believed that if you treated the students with respect they would treat you with respect.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" The class turned to look at me even Eddie and Jessie they where all stunned into silence.

"Right now that I have your attention. I would like you all to sit down and Mr. Zelkos and Mr. Castile go to the medical room and get your wounds treated"

They all did as I said and Eddie and Jessie grabbed their stuff and exited the class.

The lesson ended and I dismissed everyone and there was still no sign of Rose. She knew sh had to turn up to the detention or would just get another weeks worth of detentions.

Finally she turned up with red puffy eyes and a grim expression on her face. She sat down ignoring me and looked away.

"Hello Rose" I said trying to start a conversation.

She muttered a hello and turned away again.

"So how has your day been?" I questioned but once she replied I knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"How was my day." She started calmly "Umm lets see. Well first I get led on by a total douche who I actually thought liked me and oh I don't know I could trust, turns out I couldn't. Only to be expected really. Lets see what else, 3 years ago today my best friend died and it was all my fault. Also my best friend that i've known since kindergarden ditches' me for her boyfriend that she's only known 2 years yeah well that stung. I've also been in the toilets all day crying and only at lunch did my best friend come and see me and then didn't even offer me a ride home and just left me."

Her voice was sweet but you could tell she was hurting inside. Before I could say anything she continued.

"Oh yeah and now im stuck here with a complete and utter JERK WHO BROKE MY HEART AND STOOD ON IT!" She was shouting by the end of it and it hurt me to see her like this.

So I did the only thing I could think of I got up from my desk walked over to her and kissed her. At first she didn't respond but as she calmed down she did.

I think she realised what was happening and pulled back and slapped me across the face.

"Ok I think I deserved that"

"Oh you did" Rose was getting angry again "I hate you Dimitri Belikov. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you"

When she said this she was slapping my chest. I had enough and grabbed her hands.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I know you don't hate me"

With this I kissed her again. This time she responded and didn't pull back.

The kiss became more heated and I sat her on my desk while kissing her.

I pulled back only to kiss her face repeatedly. With every kiss I apologised.

"I'm sorry" One kiss

"I'm a jerk" Another kiss

"Forgive me" Another kiss

"I'm sorry" Another kiss

I did this continually and she giggled. I loved her giggle it brightened up my day.

"It's fine. Dimitri stop it" She kept giggling.

"No I don't want to ever stop till I show you that I love you and that im a complete and utter idiot" I replied.

"Well I don't disagree with the idiot bit but I forgive you"

I looked her dead in the eyes and pulled her in for another kiss.

The kiss lasted about 2 minutes and I didn't want it to end. But we had to pull away for air. I put my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"So comrade what does this mean now?" My Roza questioned.

"Well" I said as I rapped my arms arround her neck "It means that I want to be with you and never let you go"

"I like the sound of that" She agreed "But what about you being a teacher and everything?" She asked

"Well you do graduate this year so after that we can be together publicly but for now we can be together secretly and don't tell anyone about it"

"I don't like lying to Lissa"

"Hey it will be fine and we are going to tell everyone after graduation and that's not far away"

"Ok"

Her phone beeped and she groaned.

"Whats wrong Roza"

"I forgot that I promised Liss I would go dress shopping with her for the dance"

"Oh well go I think you should. You and Lissa can have a chance to talk"

"But I don't want to go to the dance"

"Why?" I questioned

"Because I can't go to the dance with you" She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Well me being the amazing boyfriend I am will set up a dance just for you and I" Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

My heart fluttered and I smiled down at her.

"Well don't let your head get to big comrade but I do agree you are an amazing boyfriend" She seamed to stop and think "Well sometimes"

"Go Roza and have fun I will see you tomorrow"

She looked at me and said

"But tomorrows so far away and I will miss you"

"I'll miss you to Roza wait a minute give me your phone" She handed me her phone and I typed my number into it.

"There Roza you can text me tonight and we can talk"

"Ok see ya comrade" She gave me a peck on the lips and ran out of the door to go and meet Lissa.

I smiled and got into my car and drove home and all the way with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So love it? Hate it? Want to ask me a question? well you can all you have to do is click the review button down below and say what you thought of it.**

**Rachelx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So chapter 7. Thank you for all the support towards this story. If you're a hunger games fan could you please check out my Hunger Games fanfiction :) This chapter goes out to my sis 3369 :)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Rose pov**

I was ecstatic he liked me he actually liked me. After he told me I could go I didn't want to I wanted to spend time with him but I had promised Liss.

I left reluctantly and caught a bus into town and meet Liss, we agreed to meet at Starbucks. Once I had got there I saw that she stood there with two drinks in her hand and soon as she saw me she held one out.

"Thanks Liss" I said as I took the drink from her.

"No problem are you ready to do some shopping?" She asked a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess"

We walked from store to store looking through the racks of clothing and occasionally buying something.

We finally reached the last store this was the one we where going to look for our dresses in. Lissa was looking through the pink dresses. I looked around and saw a woman with a bright yellow one on. I cringed and looked away.

I looked over to my right and saw a dress that I adored. It was black and was short, it was sleeveless and had small intricate designs sewn onto it. I walked over to it and looked at the price tag and emedantly put the dress back.

"Hey Rose what where you looking at there?" Liss questioned

"Oh just a dress that I like but it's too expensive"

"Well I'll pay for it" Liss said with enthusam.

The thing about Liss is that her family was stinking rich it must have something to do with her dad being a lawyer and he mum owning a successful fashion company.

"No Liss I couldn't ask you to do that"

"Please it would make me happy" She insisted

"Fine but i'm going to pay you back"

"Yay" she picked the dress of the rack and went to pay for both dress'

Liss's dress was a light pink colour and had a silk strip around the waist it would look good on her but even a bin bag would look good on Liss.

She had the body of a model and could pull of any piece of clothing.

Liss walked back over to me with a smile on her face.

"OK Rose me and you are going to get our nails done my treat and I don't want any arguing" She stated.

I tried to protest but of course she kept bugging me and said it was a treat and something we could do together.

We walked to the nail parlor and inside I was secretly glad that I got to spend more time with her as we had grown apart.

We walked in and it turns out Liss had already booked the appointment. Of course she knew I wouldn't argue with her. We were sat down next to each other and where told to wait and pick out the colour or colours we wanted.

Liss chose a pink colour called 'French pink' it was light and matched her personality exactly. However I went for a red colour called 'berry' it was dark and matched who I was as a person.

We talked while we where getting them done and when they were finished we where both satisfied. I was happy that I got to spend time with my best friend.

Once we had departed I caught the bus home. Once I had arrived I started toward the living room but when I heard talking I decided to not go in there.

But me being the person I am decided to listen in.

"Well we have to tell her some time Janine we can't keep the truth from her forever" The voice belonged to Abe and I wondered who they where talking about.

"Well I don't think now is the time Ibrahim" That was my mother's voice.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know get to know her better earn her trust"

"Yes but what then, what's going to happen when we tell her that trust would be stripped away"

Their voices where rising in volume and I wondered who they where talking about. I knew it was wrong to listen into their conversion but when had I ever been one to follow the rules.

"Please Ibrahim just get to know her."

"What like you have?" Abe was getting angrier and angrier.

"Well at least I was here for her"

I decided that was all I wanted to listen to and ran up the stairs. I unpacked the dress Liss had gotten me and the clothes I had brought myself.

I did my homework on 'Of Mice And Men' and got ready for bed. Me and Liss had gotten food at the mall after my constant whining so I didn't need any thing else.

I decided to text Dimitri it was simple and short. One minute later I got one back. The conversation went on and on for most of the night and we told each other everything about ourself.

I learned that Dimitri like western novels and 80's music. He lived with his family in Siberia Russia. His mother is Olena and has medical training. His grandmother lives with them and is called Yeva. He has 3 sisters Viktoria the youngest, Karolina the eldest had two children paul who was 10 and Zoya who was recently born. His other sister Sonja is pregnant with her first child.

He is 24, that's 7 years older than me. He is very private and trust very little. His best friend is Ivan Zelkos and they met in high school when they where 17 and have been friends ever since is Ivan is currently living in Russia but will be coming to America soon.

Eventually I fell asleep arround midnight and woke up to the sound of my alarm.

**Time skip**

I arrived at school with Liss on time and we both went to gym. This semester we where doing tennis.

Of course when we all found out we groaned and protested. Tennis wasnt a good sport for anyone because last year when we did tennis I ended up throwing things arround because Camille Conta was being a right bitch.

Camille Conta is Mia's replacement. You see Mia used to be the schools biggest bitch but then after Masons death she started hanging out with us. She knew Mason quite well as their moms went to the same book club so they were forced to hang out with each other and with the news of Masons death it brought us closer together.

Anyway Camille Conta stepped up to be Mia's replacement as the schools biggest bitch and lets just say she insulted Liss and I flipped out.

**Time skip**

We had just finished up in gym and where getting changed when I heard Camille speaking to another one of the girls.

"Yeah that's right" Camille said

"So let me get this straight Rose's mom doesn't actually work for the Dragomirs she just wores around to get money" The other girl questioned

"Yes so you know go spread it around the school"

I had enough and I marched right up to them. I didn't care if my mom didn't talk to me as much as I would've liked but she was still my mother and no one spoke about my mother like that.

"Right I don't think you'll be spreading that rumor around because it's not true" I said blunt as always.

"Yes it is your moms a complete and utter wore" I tried to stay calm but something inside of me snapped and I lunged for Camille.

Punches where thrown, poorly on her part, and the fight ended being broken up by Petrov our PE teacher.

"Ladies I don't know what is wrong with you but you to will sort it out. After you have gotten dressed I want you to grab your stuff and go straight down to the headmistress office"

Reluctantly I grabbed my stuff and started walking. I wasn't in the mood for this. I had a headache coming on and I got the worst headaches ever, I mean I started getting dizzy and my eyesight started going.

I eventually made it to the headmistress' office and sat down.

The receptionist took one look at me and said

"Oh dear Rosemarie what have you done now?"

I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't in the mood to talk because my headache was getting increasingly worse.

"You don't look so good I will phone home and get your mother to come and pick you up and tell the headmistress. Yes I better do that" She went of mumbling to herself.

I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I woke up in bed. I turned and looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 10 at night. Shoot I had missed my shift at work.

Just then my phone beeped and I looked at the screen I had 4 missed calls of Lissa and 3 from Dimitri.

I decided to text Liss and tell her not to worry and that I went home because of my headaches.

I then text Dimitri and as soon as it had sent I had gotten one back.

The text read:

**Roza I hope your ok. You didn't turn up for History or the detention and that worried me, I thought something had happened and it had me worrying the whole time. Get better soon and keep it with you that ****Я люблю тебя****.**

I didn't know what the last bit meant but I assumed it was Russian but to know he was worried and cared for me put a smile on my face.

I was disappointed that I didn't get to see him today and as it was Friday tomorrow I didn't have history, but I did have the last detention.

I fell asleep and was actually grateful for the first time that I had gotten the detentions because otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to know the man I cared deeply for.

* * *

**So that's it love it? Hate it? I have a few questions before I go.**

**What do you think of my story?**

**Improvements?**

**How can I make the story more interesting?**

**How can I make the characters more interesting?**

**Thanks for reading once again and that's it for now I should update soon.**

**Rachelx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. I just want to thank everybody who has read this you guys rock. Also I might not be able to updated all the time maybe once a week or something this is mainly because of two reasons. One is because I had an operation and am now going back to school on monday and two because I have exams during the month and I have to revise for them aswell.**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Rose pov**

A week had passed and Dimitri and I knew everything about one another. We had kissed but they where nothing like the first kiss we ever had, in fact they where only small pecks on the lips or cheeks. Dimitri had said he didn't want to rush into things.

I had no more detentions to serve so I would stay after school a bit on Wednesday's as I had history last. I had told Dimitri my dreams of going to college and getting a degree in sports or science. He had also learned that I was dedicated to a lot of things and didn't back down. He learnt that lesson after school while he tried to stop me eating a donut.

**Flashback**

"_Roza there really unhealthy" Dimitri stated_

_"I don't care comrade I havent had one in ages"_

_"Please Roza don't eat it"_

_Dimitri was very keep on being healthy and being fit and when I saw him at lunch, he had his own packed lunch filled with fruit or sometimes he had pasta. I personally didn't think you had to have fruit every lunch to be healthy._

_"Please comrade and plus shouldnt you have some sugar in your diet" I stared at him he wavered and I saw I had caught him out._

_"Yes but a donut is not always the way to get the sugar that you need"_

_"Comrade just relax its only one donut it wont kill me" I stared him strait in the eyes and didn't look away once._

_He kept trying to make me not eat the donut but I always had a comeback. Eventually he backed down._

**End of flask back**

It was Friday again and I couldn't wait for the history lesson it was right before lunch and gave us a chance to talk after the lesson.

The day whizzed by untill it was time for history. I entered the classroom and my very own Russian god looked up at me and smiled.

It was his half-smile and it still gave me butterfly's. I took my seat and he began. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson so instead I observed him.

Today he had on some black trousers and a white button down shirt. I must say he looked good. His hair was in its usual style and as he talked he moved his hands about. It's funny how I never noticed it before.

The class ended but I stayed where I was claiming to Eddie that I needed to talk to Dimitri about something and I would be in the cafeteria soon.

The students filed out and after they di Dimitri came and picked me up by the waist and carried me over to his desk. He sat me on his lap and pecked my cheek and then my lips. He pulled away but I just pulled him back and attached my lips onto his.

The kiss was intense and I loved it. His soft plump lips on mine and how they where controlling but gentil at the same time.

"That was a nice hello" Dimitri said

"It was wasnt it" I agreed

"So Roza what did you learn in history today?" He questioned.

I blushed and looked away he had caught me looking at him so I replied in the usual Rose Hathaway style.

"hmm lets see today in history I learnt that my boyfriend the history teacher looks absolutely divine in the clothing he is currently wearing"

"Really that's what you learnt?"

"Yup" I said popping the p "What did the history teacher learn today?"

"Well he learnt that his girlfriend is absolutely beautiful but he always thinks she looks beautiful no matter what"

I blushed again, I loved it when he payed me compliments it made me feel special no other person has done that.

"What are you thinking Roza?" Dimitri questioned

"That you are the most amazing boyfriend ever and that you make me feel special"

Instead of answering me using words he did it with a kiss.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter I had a bit of writers block so yeah. Tell me what you think in the review box down below I don't mind critique so yeah.**

**Rachelx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 you guys are amazing thank you and I know I havent updated in a while I had an exam on monday and I had to do some catch up work on Tuesday and had to write things up. So sorry about that. So read and review.**

**Rachel**

**chapter 9**

* * *

**Dimitri pov**

I was nervous I knew what I was going to do would be a big step in our relationship. My Roza was sat on my lap on this Friday afternoon.

"Roza" I started

"Hmmm Comrade"

"I was wondering ifyouwouldliketocomeroundtonightyouknowfordinneros omething"

"Huh comrade I can't understand you say it slowly"

"Ok I was wondering if you would like you come round tonight for some dinner?" I asked I hoped she said yes.

"Really" She sounded excited

"So is that at yes?" I asked

"Yes its a yes. What do I wear? Do you want me to bring anything? How will I get there?" I laughed her questions kept going and going.

"Roza you need to calm down. You just need to bring some sleeping clothes, clothes for tomorrow and your toothbrush, hair brush and what ever else. So basically a overnight bag and you can wear whatever you want its only us."

Rose looked more relaxed and I drive her home.

"I will see you later Roza. I will come and pick you up from here."

"Ok Comrade" Before she got out of the car she gave me a peck on the lips.

I drove back to my apartment. My apartment wasnt to small or to big in one corner I had my bookshelf full of westerns it used to be my mothers but she gave it to me as a leaving present. My kitchen was combined with my living room and all that was separating them was an island.

There was a hallway that led to my bedroom and the guest bedroom. Both bedrooms had a unsite and a wardrobe. I had a room of to the side that I used as my office. My apartment was just right for me and I loved it. I just hoped Roza would to.

I started to prepare the meal. I decided to cook a traddional Russian meal with black bread. I rember my mother teaching me how to make it.

Finally I had to go and collect Rose from her house. I pulled up and saw her head peek out from behind her curtains. When she saw me she fanished from the window and a minute later came out of the front door.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful with a knee-length red dress and red heels. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head and she had red lipstick on. She looked amazing.

She opened the door to my car and got in.

I couldn't help but compliment her.

"You look beautiful Roza"

"Thanks I wasnt sure what to wear so I put this on is it ok?" She asked with a questioning look.

"You look fine c'mon let's get some food in you" At this she giggled.

On the ride to my apartment complex we talked and talked. I pulled up to the complex and parked my car. I went to open the door for Roza and took her bag from her.

We got to my apartment ans she looked around in wonder. She walked up to my bookshelf and studied it in great detail.

"This is amazing. Where are all the books and bookshelf come from?" She asked.

"Oh they've been in my family for generations, well the bookshelf and some of the books. Not the westerns" I clarified "My mother gave me them as a leaving present before I came over to the states"

"Wow its beautiful"

"Come Roza our dinner is ready"

I took her arm and led her to the dining table and went to serve up th dinner.

I placed hers in front of her and she took a deep breath in.

"It smells amazing comrade what is it?"

"It's a tridional dish in Russia and the bread its called black bread, my mother taught me how to make it when I was younger"

"Wow comrade. I wish I had a mom like yours."

"What do you mean Roza im sure your mother loves you"

She snorted

"Yeah right she loves me so much that she can't stand the tought of me or to even look at me. She's never around and has never taught me anything I have always had to look after myself"

I looked into her eyes and walked around the table to where she was sat. I took her hand and said

"Well I can stand the sight of you and I love thinking about you everyday. I get so distracted just by thinking of you and I can't concentrate. Your beautiful, smart, funny, kind and caring and I wouldn't want you any other way. In fact I love you"

before I realised what had come my mouth. I heard a gasp and looked up to Roza.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter I will try and make the next one longer. So tell me what you think of this chapter. I want your honest opinions and I will update soon.**

**Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys thank you for sticking with me and not abandoning the story. I know I havent been updating my fanfic for the last 2 weeks or so. I will give you dauntless cake. I'm not going to lie I could have updated on Tuesday but then I had to revise for my history exam and I think I wasted my time revising because I've failed my exam anyway. So on with the chapter.**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Rose pov**

Dimitri had just told me he loved me. I didn't know how to respond and I was scared that he would just walk away if I didn't.

"I'm sorry Roza I shouldnt have said anything. I've just ruined our night"

My silence must have given him the wrong impression and know he thinks I don't love him back.

"Dimitri wait. I...I" I couldn't say it I wanted to but I was afraid that if I said anything he would regret every thing and I didn't want that.

"It's fine Roza I get it. God why did I have to go and mess things up" He cursed in Russian.

"Dimitri... Dimitri" No matter how many times I said it he wouldn't listen.

"I'm so sorry Roza forgive me"

This was when I snapped.

"DIMITRI" He turned to look at me surprise evident in his eyes.

"Now that your listening to me" I started "Shut up"

This surprised him even further as he was rooted to the spot and was still.

"Roza.." He started

"No" I intruppted "You will listen to me Dimitri Belikov do you understand"

He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue.

"You should never be afraid to tell me anything. I might not have said it back as soon as you told me, but I was in shock. I never knew you felt that strongly and we've only been seeing each other for a couple of months. So it shocked me."

By the end of it I was out of breath and he still stood there.

"Roza" He began "I'm sorry. I didn't realise that we had only been dating a few months it doesn't feel like it. It feels like ive known you my whole life and we had daitd years and years"

By the end of his speech I hadn't realised I had held my breath. But as he finished and broke out into a breath-taking smile I couldn't help but breaking into my own face splitting smile.

I loved Dimitri's smile. It lit up his whole face and showed of his pearly white teeth. His smile was crooked to the left hand side but it didn't make him any less attractive.

He was more than attractive. His brown hair that hung at his shoulders and his molten brown eyes where the perfect combination to make any girl swoon. But as well as adding a well toned chest and rippling muscles that you could make out through his top, now that would make the whole student population fall to their knees and worship him like the god he is. I was surprised that no one did it now.

I knew I needed to answer but what he said had left me breathless.

"Oh comrade" I sighed

He laughed at my small response, walked over to where I was standing and swept me into his arms.

The hug was intense and I didn't know how a hug could make me feel the way it did. I wanted more than just a hug and lowered my face to his and kissed him.

The kiss consumed me and made me want more. sensing this he deepened it and I could feel every ounce of passion that he put into it. The way his lips felt against mine convinced me I was in heaven and this was all a dream.

Just then we where both splashed back into reality as his doorbell rang. In fact the doorbell was the most obnoxious sound I had ever heard. The tune was irritating and made me want to chop my ears off. Hell it would even make a dog run for the hills.

"Just a minute" Dimitri called. "Roza you go and hide in my bedroom. I don't know who it is and I don't want us to get caught"

I made my way to his bedroom and listened in to who was at the door. What I was curious.

"Ah Dimitri. Buddy its so good to see you again dude. God I missed you" The mysterious visters voice said.

"Ivan. What a surprise" Dimitri responded.

So this was the famous Ivan Zelko's that I had heard about. Even if I wasnt face to face with him I would guess he was excited to see Dimitri.

"I know. It was for me to the flight got here earlier than expected so I decided to come round and tell you. Man I can tell you know I am so glad to be here. It will be like the good old days. You know like when we where kids."

"Ok well if that's all Ivan" Dimitri said.

Guilt rushed through me. He was giving up spending more time with his friend that he hadn't seen in 1 maybe 2 years for me.

Good a selfish part of me thought I mean you are his girlfriend. Stop it I scolded myself this is his best friend the famous Ivan.

"Oh no dude we have so much to catch up on" I could tell he was just getting started.

"Ivan we will see each other tomorrow and all week and months after that seeing as you are the new science teacher."

Yes I shouted in my head. Finally getting rid of crazy Karp. See was our science teacher and she was crazy to say the least. She was obsessed with plants and animals. Even once in our biology section of science she scolded me and Eddie about messing with the plants when we put a bit too much water in them.

"Well I know that" I could tell Ivan was rolling his eyes "But come on dude. Please let me stay"

"No Ivan I have plans"

"You already have a date. Please man is she hot and does she have a hot sister that I could date."

I heard a smack and knew that was Dimitri properly hitting his friend over the head.

"Your dating my sister" He hissed.

"Sorry man didnt you get the phone call with her sobbing down the phone and into your ear about how we broke up"

"You what. What did you do to her because I swear to god that I will kill you if you hurt her"

"No dude chill I would never intentally hurt her and you know that. All I said to her was that I was flying over to the states to live and didn't think it was a good idea to have a long distance relationship." Ivan explained

"Oh because that explains it. Ivan can you just go please. I have plans and I just want to be left alone"

"Yeah sure buddy. I'll se myself out." Ivan's voice sounded dejected and normally I wouldn't want to but I just wanted to hug him and make him feel better.

I heard the front door shut and footsteps come closer. The door opened and Dimitri appeared.

"Hey comrade"

"Oh Roza why do you sound so down?" Dimitri questioned.

"I just feel bad because that was your best friend and you hadn't seen him in what a year two years and you gave up the chance to spend the night with him catching up but choose me instead." My voice sounded far away and dejected.

"Roza, Roza, Roza" Now he was laughing at me. "I love you and I want to spend time with you and Ivan. Well with Ivan I can spend every day with him and no one would care and it wouldn't be breaking the law and every moment of time with you no matter how big or small I savour it and keep it with me always"

"You mean that?" I questioned.

Dimitri is the only one in my life that has ever payed me a complement and he gave them often and even though he did it still shocked me. I had never had anyone as sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful and many more things wrapped up into one.

"Of course I do Roza. How could you think any less of that"

I shrugged as a response.

"I don't know comrade no one has ever said the things you have to me before" I said

"Well they should" He pointed out and continued with "Come lets order some pizza because by now our food would have gone cold"

I agreed and Dimitri let me order what ever type of pizza I wanted.

30 minutes after our order had been placed did the pizza come. I answered the door and the pizza delivery guy ogled me up and down.

"You do realise" I said to him "That I am not a piece of meat. I am a human being and I don't like the way you are looking at me"

This remark sent the pizza delivery guy on his way blushing like a maniac because one he had gotten caught and two because I mentioned he had.

Dimitri had set up a movie for us to watch and even though this night hadn't gone as planned it was the best date ever. More than some fancy reseraunt or cooked meal.

It was just me and dimtri eating pizza and watching a movie.

**So that's it I did try to make it longer but if I haven't oh well. I have a maths exam tomorrow and have exams for the rest of the week so I wont be updating. Don't' hate me please, I will give you dauntless cake (Divergent reference).**

**And my question for this chapter is... What other fandoms are you involved in?**

**Also before I go I want to thank each and every one of you. Because I was looking at the view rating and what country's my reader where from and I was surprised. I have readers from all over the world so I want to say a massive THANK YOU!**

**Rachelx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys you are amazing. Thanks for all the reviews and I have good news.. My exams have finished yay. So I should be updating more for you all.**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Dimitri pov**

My night with Roza started off badly but as the night went on it got better and better. I realised that spending anytime with Roza and eating pizza was better than some fancy meal out. I hoped she enjoyed the night and didn't want it to end.

I had to remind myself we still had the rest of the night to spend with each other. We had finished our pizza and we where clearing away. I didn't want Roza doing anything as I wanted to treat her like a princess but she insisted.

God that girl was stubborn, but saying that it is one of the many things I love about her. The things I loved about her ranged from her hair to her laugh.

After the pizza and the movie I ended up sitting on the sofa while Roza got into her pyjamas. She came out and even in her pyjamas she looked like a goddess.

Something caught her attention and she made her way over to it. I realised what it was, it was the scrapbook my family made for me, over the years I had added to it as the others sent me pictures.

She tuned to me "Can I have a look at it?" She asked

"Yes Roza. Bring it over here"

She picked it up carefully not wanting to drop it. She was treating it like it was a piece of china. I loved how she treated everything with respect no matter how big or small.

She walked over to me and sat down beside me. She handed me the book and I opened it. The first picture that we saw was of me after I was born. It was taken by one of my sisters and underneath it was my full name, date the picture was taken, what happened on the day and who took the picture.

Rose looked at the picture carefully. Observing it with a spark in her eye.

"Wow comrade wern't you a cute baby" She stated.

This made me smile but my cheeks reddened. I didn't normally blush but it was Roza and she was the exception to everything.

She turned the page's and I told her story's of my childhood and how I was raised. Rose hung on to every last word, drinking them in and absorbing them like a sponge.

By the time we had finished it was almost midnight. She yawned and tried to cover it up so I couldn't see.

"Come on Roza let's get you to bed"

Rose complained but went. She stood there and I turned to look at her.

"Yes Roza" I asked.

"Are you not going to go to bed comrade?" She asked.

"I am in bed Roza" She tried to raise her eyebrow but was unsuccessful and failed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned confusion in her voice.

"I mean your sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping here"

Her eyes softened.

"No comrade you go to your bed and I will sleep on the sofa. I don't want you to give up everything for me"

"Roza its fine I don't mind and plus what kind of person would I be if I let you sleep on the sofa"

"Please comrade go sleep in your bed. I will sleep here" She argued back.

"No. Roza please go to sleep"

"Fine then I will" I was surprised when she said this. Rose was never one to give in.

The next thing she did shocked me. She lay there on my living room floor.

"Roza what on earth are you doing?" I questioned.

"Going to sleep like you said to" God she was stubborn.

"I ment in my bed"

"Well you should have been more specific"

"Look Roza I will be fine on the sofa please go and sleep on my bed"

"But I can't comrade. I would feel so bad knowing that your sleeping on the sofa and I'm sleeping in your bed"

"Roza please" I begged her.

She huffed and sat down by my feet.

"Ok Roza how about this. How about we both sleep in my bed" I questioned.

She looked at me and took my han. Rose pulled me up, dragged me to my room and on my bed and fell fast asleep. I just lay there looking at her. Her beauty was astonishing, and when she slept she looked so peaceful. Like an angle.

I fell asleep holding on to my Roza.

**Time skip**

**Rose pov**

I woke up in Dimitris arms. Warmth surrounded me and I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep again. In the knowledge that Dimitri warmth was surrounding me.

**Dimitri pov**

I woke up to the door slamming and thought nothing of it. Oh boy I should have.

The next thing I knew Ivan was bursting through my bedroom door. Unaware that Roza was in my embrace.

He looked over to me still in bed and then to the lump under the covers. His face held so many emotions but none of disappointment or disgrace. He hadn't seen who was in be with me.

Roza stirred and Ivan could see who it was. I looked at him again afraid of the emotions I would see. I saw disbelieve and hurt in his eyes. Hurt that I had kept this from him even though he was practically my brother.

"What the fuck" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

* * *

**Oh so what will happen next. Sorry for the late update I know you probably want to kill me now. Sorry I will try and update as soon as I can. But the good thing is that it is 2 weeks till I go on the summer holidays in England which means more updates. Please review.**

**Rachelx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I want to thank you all for sticking with me and I also want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I also came to tell you something else and it may seem like bad news but it does have a positive.**

**Right so I am going to give the story a break for now. Don't worry not forever and I have 2 reasons for it.**

**One is so I can work on new chapters for the story without wanting to post it the day I wrote it and two is so I can work on my other story as well. I feel like I cant keep up on both so on both my story's I will be taking a break to write chapters.**

**I know this might seem really bad but I will come back to the story soon and post loads of new chapters.**

**I love you all and I love your support but I feel I need this break to get both my story's back on track and to be able to produce a few chapters to post after my break. **

**I hope you all understand and respect my choice. This IS NOT good bye but a see you later.**

**Rachelx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So guys thanks for sticking with the story and being so supportive.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dimitri POV**

Oh lord.

Ivan stared at me and then Roza and then back to me again. I was scared, really scared, of what he would say and what he would do. But for the moment he was just looking back and forth between us.

Then he ran. Ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

I jumped out of bed and put some trousers on and took after Ivan. He was fast I would give him that.

I saw him start to run down the stairs of my appartment building and I followed quickly to catch up. I finally reached him and grabbed a hold of his T-shirt.

"Ivan. Please just let me explain" I panted.

He turned arround. His arms crossed and his mouth in a straight line.

"Explain. Explain you had a student in your bed Dimirti there is nothing to explain."

"Please Ivan. I'm begging you. Lets just go back to apartment and I will explain everything starting from the beginig. I promise I wont leave anything out" I begged

Ivan's stare was murderous but I could see it wavering slightly. I looked down at him ,yes I was taller than him only by a few inches, ready to beg him again if I had to. He was my best friend I couldn't lose him.

Finally he gave in and we walked in silence towards my apartment. I opened the door but felt it already being opened from the inside.

"Roza" I exclaimed as I saw her "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I think it would be for the best while you sort things out with.. Ivan is it?" She explained.

Only then did I notice that she was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and had her bag slung over her shoulder and her keys in her hand.

"No, no please don't leave on my account" Started Ivan "And plus Dimitri was just going to explain why I saw you in that situation and I rather have you there as well if you dont mind"

Roza slowly nodded and backed into my apartment. She slung her bag onto the floor and we all kicked off our shoes. We all sat down on the sofas. Roza and I sat across for Ivan.

"So explain. Start from the beging. When did this start? How did it start?..."

"Ivan. Ivan slow down one question at a time. It all started when..."

Over the course of say 2-3 hours I explained to Ivan how Roza and I started dating. Roza being Roza had to correct me on some bits. But other than Roza interrupting I mostly talk to Ivan about it.

When I had finished my expiation we, Roza and I, looked at Ivan for his reaction. The science was deafing and I knew Roza wanted nothing more for Ivan's approval.

Slowly Ivan raised his head and started to speak.

"So you're telling me that you are Rose's History teacher, she served some detentions and you fell in love and here we are now?" He asked

"Yes" Rose said even though the question was aimed at me.

"OK" Ivan got up and started pacing the room and Rose was starting to get agitated. I could tell because she started to get uncomfortable where she was sat and had to keep moving into a comfortable place.

"OK well I can see how in love you to are and I just want to say something first and that is to be carefull there are people out there that if they get a hold of this information they will use it to there advantage and the second thing is that I approve of this"

Rose and I breathed a sigh of relief and smiles broke out on both our face's.

"Oh and Rose" Ivan started "If you break my best mate heart. I wont hesitate to hunt you down. Got it?"

Rose froze at the threat but replied anyway.

"I love him and wouldn't dare hurt him. And if I do I will come looking for you"

* * *

**So that's it. I want to say a massive THANK YOU to RozaBelikova-x for her help you should read her fanfictions they are amazing. And also a massive thank you to all of you :)**

**Rachelx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**chapter 13**

**Rose pov**

A few weeks later

I was so happy. Ivan had accepted mine and Dimitri's relationship and knowing this I was over the moon. Ivan and I had actually become friends and we would both make fun of Dimitri's obsession of the west. I could tell Dimitri was happy that we got along he didn't want us to hate each other and loose one of us.

My happiness not known to me was about to be crushed with some news that would change my life.

School had just finished and I couldn't wait to get home to retire to my room for the night. I met Lissa and we started to walk home chatting aimlessly about clothes and the latest fashion.

When I arrived home however I did not expect to see my mother standing at the door. I jogged up the steps towards her.

"Mom. What are you doing home early?" I questioned.

And only when I looked up to her face did I notice a serious expression.

"Mom. I swear I didn't do anything. I have handed all my homework in maybe not on time but still and I havent got a detention all week"

"I know Rosemarie but I just want to talk with you in the Kitchen" I gulped she never used my full name unless I was in deep trouble.

We walked into the kitchen and there I saw Abe already sat down and waiting. He wore of course a suit and I don't know how he did in the blazing heat of the sun. I took my seat across from both of them and sat waiting.

"Rosemarie, your mother and I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath "I don't know how you will react to it but I want you to keep an open mind about the news. Could you do that for me?"

I nodded slowly.

"OK. Rosemarie. You see... Abe... Well he...He's your...your father" I hadn't seen her this nervous ever. Then it registered what she had told me.

"WHAT" I screamed

"Abe is you know. Your father"

"Yeah I know I heard you the first time. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned

I was getting increasingly angry and a bit saddened. How could she keep this from me for 18 years and she didn't think once to tell me who my father is. She didn't speak about him or even mention him. I felt betrayed. Why didn't she just tell me.

"I couldn't Rose"

"What a load of bull you couldn't or you wouldn't think about it mom. How many times was I picked on for not having a dad. Huh? Oh that's right you wouldn't know would you because you wouldn't look after me yourself even when I needed you"

I knew bringing my mom not being here for me into this was not right but I wanted to get every bit of anger and hurt that I ever felt out of my system.

"You went ever there for me when Mason died. You went there when I won awards or got certificates. You never come to my parents evenings. No you were never there and you know who came in your place? Huh? Lissa's parents and you know how that hurt me. No you don't having _Lissa's_ parents there to congratulate me and say well done. That's not there jobs but yours." I took a breath "I doubt you would even noticed if I died."

And with that rant over my mother slapped me in the face. I didn't notice at first but then a stinging sensation took over my left cheek.

"Rose" My mom whimpered "Oh god Rose I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry"

"No you're not" I whispered

I knew she had heard me and I heard her shouts as I walked away and out the front door.

I didn't know where I was going to go. All I knew was that I was getting out of here and away from them two.

I continued to walk for a while and ended up a Lissa's house. It was close to midnight but I hoped they would answer the door.

I ran up the porch steps and knocked so they would hear it. Lissa's mom answered the door and took in my tear-stained face pulled me into a warm embrace. The ones I was hoping my mom would pull me into but never did.

"Come in dear. I will get you some hot coco and I will gather the others"

That's what I loved about Lissa's mom she made everyone feel welcome. Everyone climbed down the stairs and entered the living room. I knew I had to tell them. I sat alone on a sofa all eyes focused on me.

"My mom told me some news the evening and I don't want to go back to that house..."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review please :) Also could you all go and like a FB page I created its called Fandoms Unite and the profile picture is the VA book logo and the cover photo says Vampire Diaries. Thanks :)**

**Rachelx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**Rachelx**

**chapter 13**

**Rose pov**

I told Lissa's family everything about my mom and Abe, I didn't want to call him my father after tonight he wasnt there for me then and he can't be here for me now. And after telling them I broke down in tears.

Lissa's mom ran over and hugged me. "Now you listen to me Rose. You can stay here as long as you want but one day you will have to talk to your mother about your father. You know that right?."

I nodded as an answer and Liss came and hugged me.

"Oh Rose I am such a bad best friend that I payed more attention to Christian than you"

"It's fine Liss. Your in loovveee" I dragged the word love out just to embarrass her. It served its job as she blushed a bright red colour.

"Come on everyone back to bed" Lissa's dad said. "Liss give Rose some pajamas to wear please"

Lissa nodded and dragged me up the stairs and pulled me into her room. Lissa's room was a light shade of pink and white and every piece of furniture matched. From her grand 4 poster bed with her pink covers and her white wardrobe and chest of draws.

She walked over to her cubord and pulled out the spare bed we always used for sleepovers and started to make it while I walked over to her draws and pulled out some pajamas. I grabbed the first pair I saw and they where luckily her bunny ones. They where the softest of all her pajamas being silk and all.

Me and Liss always shared everything and we knew our way arround the others houses like the back of our hands.

The bed had been made and we proceeded to climb in them.

"Night Rose."

"Night Liss" I knew I wasnt going to get much sleep now that I knew and I wished it had never happened. Why was it always me. Liss had a perfect life and got everything she wanted. The others to.

Liss always tried to make me feel better about Masons death saying how it was never my fault but I knew it was my fault. I agreed to everything and spurred Mason on. I killed my best friend and could never get him back. Lissa didn't have to live with the guilt and the constant nightmares that plagued my mind every night.

I knew I was being unfair and unjust but sometimes I got really jealous of all of this. The big houses, the knowledge that you where always safe and nothing could really hurt you.

I lived in the rough part of town. With all the alcoholics and drug dealers and I knew it wasnt my moms fault and she worked really hard to give for us just as I tried my best to help but sometimes I wish would it have been different if I had known my father and he lived with us.

I had always been teased as a kid for living where I did and not having a father mostly I brushed it off but sometimes it always got to me. It still happens on occasion but I ignore it. I always used to tell myself that they where jealous to make myself feel better. But that can only last so long.

I always knew the truth, that I wasnt one of them. An outcast and when I meet Eddie and Mason who came from the same background as me and only being raised by their mom I felt as though I belonged somewhere that I wasnt so alone.

I remembered meeting them. It was the first day of middle school and I didn't have anyone but Liss.

**Flashback.**

_I was nervous to say the least as I approached the school by myself. Liss had already gone of and joined some more friends she had. Being in a wealthy family had its perks you always had to attend dinners so you always knew more kids._

_Because I wasnt concentrating to where I was going I fell to the ground with a thud._

_"Hey watch it" I said_

_"Oh sorry" When I looked up I saw a kid with bright red hair and a kid with blond hair._

_"Its fine" I said as I helped myself up._

_"I'm Mason and this is Eddie" The red-haired kid said as he held out his hand for me to shake._

_I took it. "Rose" I stated._

"_Cool that's a nice name maybe we could be friends. It's only me and Eddie and it gets quite lonely." Mason had a red blush to match his hair._

_"Sure that would be cool. I only have my friend Lissa but she's off with some other people and I rather not be alone"_

_And with that fall all 3 of us became friends._

**End of flashback**

With that I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Rachelx**


	16. Chapter 16

**So thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourite the story it means a lot :)**

**Rachelx**

**Chapter 14**

**Dimitri pov**

I was starting to get worried Roza haden't called over the weekend and I thought something was wrong. I became even more worried when I saw Roza getting out of the Dragomirs car in the morning just as I had arrived.

The day went on as usual and on my lunch break I went to try to find Roza. I searched the school and eventually found her in the lunch hall. I walked swiftly up to her and made my presence known by clearing my throat. All of her friends turned to look at me. All her friends but not her.

"Rose may I talk to you a minute?" I questioned.

She got up silently and started walking out of the hall towards my classroom. I caught up to her and we walked together in silence.

When we reached my class room I opened the door for her and she said a simple "Thank you"

She grabbed a chair and sat across from me on the other side of my desk. I sat down in my chair and waited patiently. Once I realised she wasnt going to talk I started of the conversation.

"Whats wrong Roza? Your never normally like this and its scaring me and then this morning I see you getting out of the Drangomrs car."

"Its nothing really. They just offered me a ride to school" She wasnt fooling me.

"Roza you live a 5 minute walk away from the school. You would normally walk to school with Eddie. I have never once seen you get out of a car. PLease tell me" I begged to her.

"I've already said it was nothing so just leave it. I don't see how it's any of your business"

"None of my business Roza. Your my girlfriend and I am concerned I thought it was a boyfriends job to be concerned when something is wrong tell me if I am mistaken? Just tell me I don't see why you wont?"

"I said I didn't want to" Roza said with gritted teeth although I couldn't see her face it sounded like she was gritting her teeth.

"God dammit Roza just tell me!" Surprised with my outburst she looked up to me her eyes full of shock.

"I don't know how many times I have told you just drop it."

"No I will not I care about you Roza" She snorted at this.

"No you don't. Boys, men whatever they just don't care. Think of me and my mom. My dad left her. Left us and I can assure you, you will get board and leave me on the side lines like my dad did."

"Roza what are you talking about. Its ridiculous.."

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about because every man is the same the pick a girl up then drop her the next day or whenever they get bored."

"Roza what? I don't understand"

"Of course you don't because you don't realise how dumb and stupid you are until its to late. And then you just come crawling back like we will accept him.. I mean you."

Rose tried to keep hitting my chest sometimes she succeeded. I grabbed her hands to prevent her from hitting me but she kept trying. Tears where welling up in Roza's eyes and eventually her hits became weaker and weaker. Finally she stopped but the tears where flowing fast out from her eyes.

I crouched down to become face to face with Roza and looked her in they eyes.

"Roza don't cry. I will always be here I am never letting you go. You don't have to worry. Theres something else isn't there?" I questioned

She nodded "Its my... My father. Ugh he doesn't deserve that title."

"What about your father?"

"He came back. He is here in this very town in my house. He was in my house for weeks and I didn't even know he was my father. And oh my Dimitri I don't want him here. He told me last friday and I went to Lissa's and havent been home since."

"Oh Roza why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was scared that you would think I was wasting the time I had with him when I was so lucky he came back because I know you regret that your father was never really your father to you."

I was shocked at why she didn't tell me. Because she thought I would think of her as selfish and wasteful. How could she think that? I would never think that of her. And I tell her just that.

"Roza I would never think that of you. Why would you even think that? I don't think your being selfish. I can guarantee I would have done what you had done in the same situation as you. Is that why I saw you get out of the Dragomirs car because you are staying with them?"

Roza nodded and I realised the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I didn't want Roza to be out there alone. Especially in the part of town she lives in. I had heard story's of it being the rough part of town where all the crimes happened.

I looked at the clock and there was 5 minutes till the bell was scheduled to go.

"Roza I think you should get to your next class. I will text you tonight and we will talk more then. Is that ok?"

Roza nodded and I kissed her on the lips not noticing the person that was witnessing the whole thing.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Who do you think was watching them? And what do you think is going to happen? Please review it means a lot. Also I go back to school next week I am going into my last year of secondary school. I will try and update every week. **

**Rachelx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So hi I am sorry I havent updated in a while and yes I did get rid of the Eddie pov chapter because I rushed it and it wasnt very good. So here you go the next chapter. :) Oh and thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Rachel.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks had passed since the classroom make out session and Rose was going through things in her head. she knew they should have been more careful and made sure nobody was around. Because let's be truth full anyone could have seen and they didn't want that. Dimitri could have been arrested and they might not have been able to see each other again.

The worse case scenarios kept running through her head. Each scene flicking through her mind like she was watching a movie. And that's why when Rose Hathaway turned up to school she looked like she had gotten no sleep and been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Rose didn't pay attention in her morning classes and when the bell rang for lunch it scared her and she let out a small scream. Of course the class turned round and laughed at her but she just flipped them the middle finger.

After that incident Rose got out of her chair and started making her way to the canteen. Rose found it a little hard as she hadn't in fact gotten any sleep and her whole sence of direction was of.

When she entered the canteen she searched for her friends faces in the crowed once she found them she then saw that they where waving her over. Finally realising that she walked slowly over to them.

"God Rose you look awful" Stated Lissa as she approached the table.

"Jee thanks its just what I wanted to be told" She said sarcasm dripping from her voice. She honestly didn't know how she pult it off she was that tiered.

"I have to agree" Mia said.

"Did I ask for your opinion doll girl" Snapped Rose

Mia raised her hands defensively "I was only trying to help"

"Seriously Rose whats wrong? Your never normally like this." Eddie stated concerned.

Rose noticed something off with Eddie in the last few days but she only presumed it was because the day that Mason died was coming up. He normally got like it nearing the time.

Just then the whole table looked up at the sound of approaching foot steps. Walking towards them was none other than Mr Dimitri Belikov himself.

"Miss Hathaway may I speak to you in my class room please. It's about your paper that you handed in last week" He said

"Sure" Rose shrugged and followed him down the countless hallways. Everyone they passed rolled their eyes. Rose Hathaway she could hear in trouble again. Rose just shrugged it of and kept walking but this this time plastered a smirk onto her face.

When they reached the room Dimitri didn't come out of his professional mask and turned to look at Rose.

"Wow comrade never seen you so serious" Rose jocked.

"This is no joking matter. Someone saw us the other night I don't know who but we where not carefull and that could lose me my job and you. Next time we have to be carefull"

This came as a shock to Rose as she had previously thought they had been careful. It seemed all her worrying was actually worth something this time.

"Well do you know who it was?" She questioned.

"No I didn't get a chance to look at them. I saw them out the corner of my eye and once they saw I had gotten a glimpse of them they ran of."

Rose grabbed tuffs of her hair in her hands and started pacing up and down the length of the class room.

"Oh god" She kept repeating "What if they saw everything. What if they tell someone you'll lose your job and we would never get to see each other." By this time she was having a mini panic attack and it wasnt very pleasant.

Dimitri walked over to her and interrupted her pacing, grabbed her face in her hands and looked her directly in the eye.

"Roza, Rose. Dont worry we will be fine and we will get through this." He stated so sure of himself and his reassurance.

Rose calmed down hearing his voice and they embraced in a hug with Dimitri whispering how it was all going to be ok.

* * *

**So that's it. What do you think? What do you think will happen next? So of the topic of VA have any of you out there read The Book Thief by Markus Zusak and if you what are your opinions on it. I have just finished reading it and I cried and I am about to read it again I thought it was that good and I have only ever read a book twice if I really like it like VA, bloodlines and Harry Potter.**

**Rachelx**


	18. Chapter 18

I know, I know it's an AN and not a chapter and for that I am really sorry. However I have a question or rather a proposition and that is that if I started writing one shots instead of this would you all read it? Or would you all like me to continue on with this?

The only reason I ask you this is because I feel like you would review more if I wrote one shots and you all wouldn't get board with what I am writing like just one story line.

Please leave your review and I will be very grateful.

Also I want to say thank you all for being so supportive and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.

Rachel


End file.
